


i will wait for you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel 616, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, i feel bad for everyone currently, initially very angsty but it'll get more fluffy later on, skateboard accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>just don't leave until i say so, okay?</i>
</p><p>spideynova angst and fluff<br/>injury and hospital trigger warning<br/>(it won't get graphic, though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is more angsty than the rest, just a warning  
> have fun

The entire night had been a mistake. A huge, crazy mistake. Peter wished he could take it all back, take all the things he said and erase them.

It was around 10 pm when they had fought. Sam was being bitter, Peter was being impatient, and both of them had been aggravated over something or another. It started with a conversation. This eventually turned into snapping at one another, rude comments being slid in between words as often as possible. This quickly escalated to yelling, which led to Sam taking his skateboard and slamming the door behind him. Peter fumed for a while, grumbling to himself, pacing aggressively. But eventually his temper cooled, and then the regret started to flow in. He just had to apologize.

He grabbed his messenger bag and, slinging it over his shoulder, he set his sights on the nearest skate park. It promptly dawned on him that Sam would take a bit more time to brush off the fight- he was hotheaded by nature, so pissing him off was just like dumping gasoline on a fire. Peter decided to slowing to a fast walk was a reasonable option.

When he finally made it to his destination, his heart nearly stopped. At first, he didn’t want to believe what he was seeing- the ambulance, the cop cars, the whole scene. Someone had overdosed on some drug in the back, surely. That was the explanation, there simply could be no other.

But then he saw the blood. God, there was so much blood. His breathing sped up as panic gripped him. There had been an accident. How many people go to the skate park near midnight?

Only Sam goes to the skate park near midnight.

He frantically stumbled over to a group of people, some police officers that were clustered off to the side. Indiscernible words tumbled out of his mouth. He stuttered and tripped over his words for some time until a pitying officer stopped him, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Okay, kid, breathe. What are you trying to say?” Peter inhaled deeply and formed some sentences in his mind.

“My friend, we were yelling at each other… He came out here, did he, uh… Was he the one-”

He was stopped short by the apologetic looks on the men’s faces. The officer sighed heavily.

“Young hispanic guy? Dark hair, light eyes?” Peter nodded anxiously. The officer looked at his feet. “Yeah, it was him.”

Peter’s mind went completely blank. He felt the tears push into his eyes, and he didn’t care enough to stop them from falling.

He couldn’t quite tell when the running had started, but his feet were moving and carrying him rapidly toward the local hospital. Despite his short, ragged breaths, he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Every cell in his body screamed at him, and he couldn’t tell if it was the physical or emotional pain that ached more. He begged to wake up, begged for any sign that this was just a sick joke his mind was playing on him.

His consciousness resurfaced, and he found himself in the waiting room of the emergency ward. People sat or stood, staring this way and that with red-rimmed eyes. Some slept, and some looked like they hadn’t slept in days. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He wandered up to the reception desk, tapping his hands on the desk with slight urgency. One of the women behind the counter quickly noticed.

“What can I help you with?” Her voice perfectly reflected the exhaustion in her face.

“I-I’m here for my friend, Sam A-Alexander?” She searched her monitor for the name, eyes narrowing with strain.

“And your name is…?”

“P-Peter Parker.”

“Okay, Mr. Parker. I’m afraid that your friend is currently in critical condition. I’ll call you up when I have information for you.” A noise that sounded vaguely like _okaythankyouforyourtime_ flowed out of his mouth, and he decided to take the nearest seat because he was dizzy and felt like he was going to be sick. It was his fault. Sam could literally die right now and it would all be because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He felt his throat tighten as he had to choke down sobs. It sucked, facing this alone. Everything was awful and there was nothing good in sight. He had to think of something else, something that would make him feel occupied, maybe stop the shaking in his hands… He let his mind wander...

And then it dawned on him that they had never officially established their relationship. They called each other _babe_ , they said _I love you_ , they considered each other boyfriends, they kissed, they cuddled, they… did other things. They never outright told their friends- everyone else had just accepted it without explanation, like it was just expected of them. But they never quite came out and said “We are in a relationship, we are dating.” He wondered why it was bothering him. He wondered if it bothered Sam.

_Sam…_

“Mr. Parker!” Pete’s body jolted with a start, his eyes snapping open. Despite his stress, he must have drifted off for a while. He lifted himself off of the chair and narrowly avoided tripping over his feet on the way to the counter. All of the fear he had felt before bubbled back up, and his entire body tensed. He felt like his brain had pulled up a 404- no clear thoughts could be found.

“Your friend is finally in fair condition, but we would like to monitor him for another hour or so before we allow visitors. While you’re waiting-” she pulled up a thick file of paperwork and dropped it on the counter. “-could you please fill out as much of this as you can.” Peter internally groaned, but he honestly couldn’t complain when he had gotten such good news.

“Of course. Thank you very much.” She nodded with a small smile, then turned away to continue her other incessant work.

Plopping himself down in what he now considered his personal seat, Peter opened the file and clicked open a pen. _Time to bury any of my worries in dull medical questions about my boyfriend._

It was just the beginning of what would undoubtedly be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> planning on writing more once i have time, for sure.  
> comments are always appreciated, i love getting feedback from you guys  
> until next time!


End file.
